razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Ripper
Description The Ripper is a small black pistol which shoots two bullets at once in a "V" or a "|/" spread unusually fast. It has balanced stats except for poor range. It is automatic and deals the fastest damage than any other Starter. It is excellent with Spiral Chamber. It helps to think of it as a sidearm with two barrels. Also, think of it as a handgun that sacrafices range for damage per second and shot. So, it you want a miniature submachinegun as a starter, pick the Ripper. Just keep in mind that it burns through ammo quicker than the M9 Barret. Countermeasures *Static Field *Shield *Emergency Heal *Combat Armor Reality The Ripper is actually a smaller and starter type shotgun that shoots two bullets at high speeds. The typical use of a shotgun is against small and/or fast moving targets, often taken while in the air. The spreading of the shot allows the user to point the shotgun close to the target, rather than having to aim precisely as in the case of a single projectile. The disadvantages of shot are limited range and limited penetration of the shot, which is why shotguns are used at short ranges, and typically against smaller targets. Larger shot size, up to the extreme case of the single projectile slug load, results in increased penetration, but at the expense of fewer projectiles and lower probability of hitting the target. Aside from the most common use against small, fast moving targets, the shotgun has several advantages when used against still targets. First, it has enormous stopping power at short range, more than nearly all handguns and many rifles. Though many believe the shotgun is a great firearm for inexperienced shooters, the truth is, at close range, the spread of shot is not very large at all, and competency in aiming is still required. A typical self-defense load of buckshot contains 8-27 large lead pellets, resulting in many wound tracks in the target. Also, unlike a fully jacketed rifle bullet, each pellet of shot is less likely to penetrate walls and hit bystanders. It is favored by law enforcement for its low penetration and high stopping power. On the other hand, the hit potential of a defensive shotgun is often overstated. The typical defensive shot is taken at very close ranges, at which the shot charge expands no more than a few centimeters. This means the shotgun must still be aimed at the target with some care. Balancing this is the fact that shot spreads further upon entering the target, and the multiple wound channels of a defensive load are far more likely to produce a disabling wound than a rifle or handgun. Gallery Ripper.jpg|Ripper Ripper.png|Ripper in action Ripper clips.png|Ripper's Ammo Category:Weapons Category:Starters Category:Highest Rate of Fire Category:Human Category:High Speed Projectile Category:Project:Weapons Category:Trail Leaver Weapon Category:Splitting Projectile Category:High Projectile Speed:Range Ratio Category:Multi-Shot Category:Click-And-Hold Weapon Category:Projectile Based Weapon Category:Existing Weapon Category:Default Weapon Category:J.Rockit's Weapon Category:The Robots' Weapon Category:New Raze 2 Weapon Category:Ballistics Category:Semi-Protected Articles Category:Raze 2 Demo Weapon Category:"Black Weapon" Category:Grey Trail Weapon Category:Gunfire Sound Category:Direct Hit To Damage Weapon